Prehistoric Park Nothing Truly Dies
by cowlover2017
Summary: You know extinction means gone forever, well Nigel and his assistant Alex are going back in time to make extinction extinct. Welcome to the ultimate wildlife refuge. Welcome to Prehistoric Park
1. Chapter 1

Prehistoric Park Ep 1 T-Rex Returns.

There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. On his first mission, Nigel hopes to rescue one of the last dinosaurs from one of the most dramatic extinctions ever. Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park.

Ep 1 T-Rex Returns:

As the hot midday sun of Isla Nublar beats down on the many workers who are finishing pens and buildings that will hold creatures from dinosaurs to huge bugs. Bob, the park's main keeper is ordering a group of people to finish the last wall for an exhibit that will hold one of the world's most famous dinosaurs ever. In a bungalow close to the southern side of the island sits a man in his late 50s with brown hair and light tan. His name, Nigel Marven, the park's founder and sitting next to him sits a man in his early 90s with a safari hat, white hair, and a walking stick with a mosquito stuck in amber. "Ah hello everyone I'm Nigel Marven ad sitting next to me is one of my dearest friends, John Hammond." said Nigel "Hello everybody." replied John once he heard his name. "We were just deciding what we should save as our first mission to save extinct creatures and we've agreed on,"

Scene: London Museum of Natural History

"The T-Rex!" Nigel walked up to a huge skeleton of a full grown female T-Rex. "Now normally I would go for something a little bit smaller and safer but our reasoning for this is if we can handle a T-Rex or two we can pretty much handle anything." said Nigel

Scene: Isla Nublar

"The last inspection we have is for the vet clinic." said a balding man. "Bob you already know that it's up to date. Me and Dr. Wu have all the equipment that will be needed until the next load." replied a woman in her early 40s. "It's my job Suzanne, Muldoon wants to triple check that everything is ready. I swear if he wants me to check again I'm gonna flip." said Bob checking off Veterinary Clinic. At Nigel's Bungalow there is a mass meeting with all the major staff. With all the commotion Nigel's parrot George is freaking out and flying all over the place until Nigel whistles and everybody quiets down including George. "Is everything in check?" Nigel asked a man in his late 30s. "Yes everything is set for your mission Nigel" replied the man "just expect a few problems with the machines." "Muldoon! There are no problems that we know of and if there was believe me, they would be minor and quickly fixed!" yelled a brown man with glasses and a puffy mustache. "I know Arnold has everything under control Muldoon I even went over there for your second park wide "check-up"." said Nigel defending Arnold's everything was said everyone left only leaving Nigel, George, and a young red -head sitting across his desk. "So Texas are you ready for your first mission to the past?" "Nigel you know my name is Alex and yes I'm ready, where are we going." asked the girl. "We are going to Montana 65 million years ago," Nigel then pointed to where Montana should be on his "Mesozoic Map". "Here masses of T-Rex were found." informed Nigel.

Scene: Portal/ holding pens

"Hold onto your butts." said Arnold. Just then a circle of blue, green and black (the sky, the ferns, and the ash rocks) appeared out of nowhere scaring some of the people by the wall. "Are you ready Alex?" yelled Nigel. "Ready as I'll ever be!" replied Alex. they drove through the portal and were greeted by a huge ash rock field with almost no life only a few scraggly ferns clinging to life. In the distance was a huge mountain range. "In the cretaceous grass was only a thing in India." said Nigel noticing the lack of grass on the ground. They drove past a forest where Nigel and Alex plan on searching for the rex when they finish unpacking at camp. Once they reach camp they see their small team. Jack, a man in his late 20s with black hair and an Australian accent, was setting up one of the canopies that make up the group's kitchen and dining hall, Matt, a large bald man was eating a sandwich, and Katrina, a young germaphobe in her early 20s was picking up some small animal's poop a few yards from her tent.

An hour later Nigel and Alex have unpacked and walked to the forest. All they saw along the way were some bugs and one or two prehistoric mammals. Almost as soon as they entered the forest dinosaurs started popping out of the bushes until almost 20-30 ostrich looking dinosaurs were surrounding the unusual creatures. The one in front of Nigel and Alex walked up to them and squawked an Alex (most likely for her red hair). Alex jumped back startling a few of the ostrich dinosaurs behind her. Most of the dinos had green bodies, purple tails, blue heads, and a few feathers on top of their heads but a few (most likely juveniles) were all grey or light brown and had downy feathers all over their bodies. "These dinosaurs are called Ornithomimus velox. They are the relatives of ostriches." whispered Nigel. He then slowly backed up to Alex's backpack and grabbed the portal poles and set them in place and were just about to open them when the Ornithomimus that squawked at Alex then shrieked up at something then ran into the brush followed by the rest of the flock. Nigel was confused until he saw Alex was standing still looking behind him. He slowly turned around to see a juvenile T-Rex staring at them. It looks like the T-Rex have found Nigel before he found them.

"RUN!" yelled Nigel who quickly grabbed the portal poles and ran in the opposite direction of Alex who ran into the thick of the forest while he ran to the ash field. Seeing something running from him seems like prey to the young Rex who chased Nigel. Nigel seeing that he was the prey ran faster until he saw that he was far enough that he could set up the portal. He stopped on top of the hill and set up the portal just as the Rex reached him. Nigel and Alex meet up at the spot where they met the Ornithomimus. "Are you okay Nigel? Asked Alex obviously worried. "Yeah I'm fine how about you?" "Good." Once Nigel and Alex collect their cool they notice it's getting dark and walk back to camp. As they reach the final ledge they are greeted by some grunting. Curious Nigel and Alex run over the small ledge and see that the valley across the river from camp has been infested with huge dinosaurs some bigger than others and some had larger frills. "Wow this must be a migrating herd of Triceratops Horridus and Torosaurus Latus, they probably came from the north and are coming back down to mate and hatch eggs." said Nigel. "So are you going to rescue some?" asked Alex "I would but I can't figure out a way to lure a few from each species without getting to many so I'll wait on that." replied with his thinking face on. As they separate into their own tents Nigel has a surprise. "What the?" yelled Nigel once he stepped foot into his tent. It seems that something has destroyed Nigel's sleeping accommodations! As Nigel was about to leave he saw that Alex was wrestling a badger-sized creature!

Nigel ran in to help but Alex had already hog-tied it and was setting it on her cot. "See I told you that those hog-tying classes would come in handy eh Texas?" mocked Nigel. "Haha, very funny but look it's a Didelphodon!" screamed Alex kinda scaring the prehistoric marsupial. "Hm no pouch, it's a male just like the Rex that I saved earlier." said Nigel like it wasn't a big deal that he just saved the king of all dinosaurs from extinction. "Wait you rescued the T-Rex does that man that we're going back?" asked Alex Excitingly. "No I want to find a female so we can have a mating pair for the park." "Do you think that the park would be able to handle a BREEDING pair of one of the most dangerous dinosaurs ever?" said a voice behind them. They turned around to see Jim, Matt, and Katrina standing outside the tent. It was obviously Katrina who asked the question seeing that she was the only girl besides Alex. "I know it can." ushered Nigel. Once Nigel and Jim put the Didelphodon in a pet carrier they go have supper with their new three horned neighbors.

The next morning Alex wakes up just in time to see Nigel come back from his early morning walk. "Did you see anything out there?" asked Alex. "Yeah I saw some T-Rex tracks not too far away heading to the mountains we should go drive up there and see what we can find." replied Nigel. As Nigel walked down to the river he was greeted by a young juvenile male Triceratops. "Why hello there big little guy." said Nigel. He grabbed some ferns next to him and fed them to the Triceratops. Seeing that this weird creature has food the young Triceratops wandered across the river and nudged Nigel hoping for some more ferns. All the nudging made the portal sticks fall out in just a position that the portal opened. The sudden flash of blue and green scares the young Triceratops. The Trike bellowed almost like a cow and ran back to the herd. A few of the adults turned around and threateningly shook their heads towards Nigel and the portal. One was about to charge until a large ROAR came over the edge of the canyon. First a large female T-Rex came walking over the edge then stopped and looked around, and in a span of 50 seconds she was surrounded by four more males. The Triceratops and Torosaurus made a protective circle around the young. "Nigel, Nigel come on we gotta get out of here!" cried Alex tugging on his arm. "No Alex this could be the end of our mission, getting some Torosaurus and Triceratops along with the female Rex is something I can't miss." persuaded Nigel "Yeah I guess. Fine I'll help." sighed Alex reluctantly. By now the female and two of the males were distracting the adults while the other two males were searching or openings until a male saw a huge gap and he went for it. He just made it before a large bull Torosaurus closed the gap. The juveniles seeing that there was a predator in their defenses stampeded towards the outside of the circle causing a mass a matter of seconds Ceratopsids were stampeding towards the end of the canyon. Nigel not wanting to lose his only chance saw about 30 running towards him. He quickly opened the portal and the mini herd ran through but the female didn't follow for she has killed a young Torosaurus. Three of the males were chasing the rest of the herd hoping to get a meal. The last male was eating his fill with the female until all that was left was bones and a few bits of meat with small dinos and rodents eating them. Nigel and Alex saw this as a chance to rescue a pair of T-Rex. Alex snuck to the back while Nigel hid in a bush. Just then the pair did a very unexpected thing. They started dancing sorta. The male was rubbing his neck on her's and the female was stamping her feet on the ground and was wagging her tail like a dog. Just then a large ball of light flew across the sky until BAM! "Alex the asteroid has hit!" yelled Nigel.

Alex quickly set up the portal and waved her hands towards the T-Rex. Catching the attention of the female she charged followed by the male. Alex quickly ran through being chased by one of the most creatures ever to live. She quickly climbed the ladder just as the Rexes ran into one of the holding pens. "Alex where's Nigel?" yelled Bob across the walkway. "He's still in the Cretaceous with the asteroid!" cried Alex. "Bloody heck." whispered Bob. Back in the Cretaceous, the team who hasn't left (Nigel, Jim, and Katrina) was taking down their tents and packing everything in a hurry. The wave of debris would be on them in a matter of minutes. "Katrina get out of here and take Scamp with you." yelled Nigel while packing his cot. He heard the portal open and close with Katrina and Scamp the Didelphodon on the other side. "Nigel all the canopies are down I'm out of here!" yelled Jim. Nigel could here the wave of loose debris and was about to go through until he turned around and saw the flock of Ornithomimus running towards him. He jumped out of the way just as the flock ran through the portal. Nigel got up and ran through just as the wave hits.

At Prehistoric Park Bob is releasing the Ornithomimus to their new paddock. "I put them in an open grassland since they are pretty much prehistoric ostriches." said Bob watching them running around like a chicken with his head cut off. At the Triceratops/Torosaurus Creek Nigel is showing Hammond the once extinct dinosaurs. "Nigel they are just brilliant but what's wrong with that one male juvenile over there?" asked Hammond pointing to a juvenile Triceratops who was slamming his head into a tree. "He's maturing." said Suzanne behind them. "Ah hello Suzanne." said Hammond. "What are we going to do about it?" asked Alex. "Oh I have an idea." said Bob creepishly and then walked away to his garage. "Okay," said Nigel kinda scared "how bout we show you the T-Rex." "Ah yes, I've been waiting for this." said Hammond clearly excited.

At T-Rex Hill the pair of T-Rex are snoozing under the shade of some trees while the juvenile was staring menacingly at them through the barrier fence. "Wow Nigel THREE T-Rexes, I knew I picked the right man for the job." said Hammond. Just then Alex coughed. Hammond caught on soon, "Ah and woman." he finished. "Thank you." smiled Alex. As the small group turned their attention back to the rexes they were greeted by the pair of amber eyes belonging to the newly named King the juvenile tyrant. It was almost as if he was staring into their souls reading their deepest, darkest secrets. Nigel was the first to snap out of it. "Anyway the pair of T-Rex are called , the male Terrance and the female Matilda I saw them do a supposed mating dance before the asteroid hit so we may soon have a pregnant T-Rex!" said Nigel almost about to break with joy like a kid about to get the newest Nerf Gun. "That is amazing the first pregnant dinosaurs in 65 million years." said Hammond also about to break. "I wouldn't be so happy if I were you. Three T-Rexes are enough but more on the way, hm I'm not sure we can take care of that many." said Muldoon. Has Prehistoric Park bitten of more than it can chew? Just then King roared at the camera man.

Next time on Prehistoric Park:

Nigel goes back 10,000 years back to rescue one of the last of the Wooly Mammoths

A wounded mammoth lays on the ground

And have a tussle with a Cave Bear

A huge bear on his hind legs swipes at the camera.

And Bob's mystery plan is revealed.

The Juvenile Triceratops rams into something.

All Next time on Prehistoric Park

Creatures saved:

3 T-Rex 2 males 1 female

17 Triceratops 12 females 5 males

13 Torosaurus 10 females 3 males

20 Ornithomimus 10 males 10 females

1 Didelphodon 1 male

* * *

Author's Notes

Hey guys listen this is my first Fanfic so be gentle but be honest and here's some things you need to know. 1. I will not post on a schedule 2. School will be starting soon so that will delay some episodes and lastly I will be doing way more than just six episodes like the show. Thank you for reading and good night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ep 2- A Mammoth Undertaking

 **There is something missing from our world. The amazing creatures that time has left behind.**

 **But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going on a safari with a difference, as wildlife adventurer, Nigel Marven, plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the** **present and give them a second chance.**

 **This time Nigel travels back 10,000 years ago to Siberia to find out what's truly killing of the last of the mammoths.**

 **Welcome to the ultimate wildlife refuge. Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

Ep 2- A Mammoth Undertaking.

As the midday sun of Isla Nublar beat down on the herd of African Bush Elephants they wade in their own little lake while Hammond, Nigel, and Alex talk about what their second mission would be. "So Nigel, Alex, I expect that you know that your next mission will be bringing back an extinct elephant." said Hammond hiding his computer screen from them. "Well yeah but what kind?" said Alex tapping her foot. "There's so many, mammoths, mastodons, gomphotheres. Come on John tell us!" yelled Nigel scaring some birds in the trees and the African Elephant calf. "Fine, fine, here." said Hammond turning his computer around to reveal a large elephant but this one had much smaller ears and a shaggy coat of dark brown hair. "Wow a Wooly Mammoth! Those were my favorite animals as a child." said Alex. "Okay Alex come on." said Nigel standing up. "Where are we going?" asked Alex. "My office." said Nigel walking away. "I'll stay here and watch the elephants."said Hammond.

Scene: Nigel's bungalow

"So Nigel where are you going to but them?" asked Alex sitting in Nigel's chair and eating an apple. "Right here." said Nigel pointing to the North most part of the island where a man-made snowy area. Just then Muldoon's voice came over the radio. _"Calling all personal. King has broken into Terrence and Matilda's paddock!"_ "Not again. That's the third time this week!" sighed Alex.

Scene: T-Rex Hill

"Watch the hose!" Yelled Muldoon. In the paddock King was facing off Terrence. Even though Terrence was double the size of King he was having trouble grabbing him because King was faster and much more maneuverable. As Terrence tried to bite down on King's tail King jumped back and grabbed Terrence by the neck. Using all his strength King threw him to the ground knocking him out cold. Muldoon shot at King but missed and hit a tree. Unfazed by the thought that he was being shot at King walked over and prepared for the killing bite until out of nowhere Matilda comes running in and slams her head into King's side causing him to fall down hard. You would think that Matilda would go in for the kill but she didn't, instead she walked over to Terrence and heaved him back on his feet and they walked away. Muldoon seeing that he didn't need to shoot Terrence or Matilda he shot King.

"Everything is fine, We are securing the fence and Suzanne is fixing King as we speak." said Muldoon. Nigel, Alex, Hammond, and Muldoon were sitting around Nigel's desk. "All right. Alex go get packed, we're leaving." said Nigel. In a half an hour Nigel and Alex are on their snowmobiles and driving through the portal only to be stopped by a huge conifer. "This is one of the reasons mammoths are going extinct. Their main food source, grass in being taken over my conifers." said Nigel ripping some needles of the tree. As Nigel and Alex drive around trying to find a mammoth and avoid trees they come across a cave. With adventure taking over Nigel walks in but walks back out soon after then turns around and runs. "Run to a tree." yelled Nigel. "What? Why?" asked Alex. Then a roar came out of the cave and a huge bear almost 10 feet at the shoulder comes wobbling out. Alex ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Nigel found a grove and climbed up a tree as fast as he could and Alex did the same. Alex reached the top just as the bear jumped up and nearly grabbed her foot even though the tree was 18 feet the bear stood at least 15 feet when standing up. "Wow Ursus spelaeus, otherwise known as the Cave Bear. These guys should have gone extinct 14,000 years ago!" said Nigel. The Cave Bear hearing him ran over and ripped a hole in the soul of his shoe. Seeing that the bear was distracted Alex jumped from tree to tree until she was blocking the only entrance into and out of the grove. She grabbed the time portals and yelled, "Oi you over here!" The bear turned around and lunged at Alex but she was quicker and set the portal up sending him through.

At Prehistoric Park Bob is trying to watch over the Cave Bear. "When we got him he was malnourished so Suzanne gave him some meat and berries and he just went into his new home. That big lug." Then Bob suddenly left and headed to the garage. At the garage a few of the park's employees are busy building Bob's mystery idea. "At this rate it'll be done by the time Nigel gets back from his little adventure.

Back in Siberia, Nigel and Alex have found the mammoth herd but it's not such a happy scene. The herd consisted of 5 females but one of them wasn't moving. "Nigel the one they are circled around, it's dead!" whispered Alex trying not to spook the mammoths. Just then another one fell next to the dead one but this one was still breathing. "I'm not letting another one die." said Nigel just before he ran over the fallen mammoth. The rest of the females thinking that Nigel was a threat stampeded. Nigel however expected this and opened the portal sending them through. This just left the fallen mammoth. Nigel ran over to the injured mammoth. She didn't even have the strength to act healthy. _"Team this is Nigel we have a mammoth that needs veterinary attention. STAT!"_ Yelled Nigel into his radio. Within 10 minutes the mammoth was getting help. An hour later Jim walked into Nigel's new tent. "Nigel we've found this in the mammoth's skin." he put a sharp piece of flint on the table. "A spear head!" said Alex. "Is she ready to be moved?" "No but if she survives the night then with the antibiotics we've given her than she'll be ready tomorrow." replied Jim

Night couldn't have come any sooner. As the team was having supper a howl came from the woods. "Wolves!" yelled Nigel grabbing a torch. The newly named Martha was being surrounded by wolves. One jumped at her but Nigel yelled at them. The wolves weren't scared of Nigel but of the fire. The pack ran back into the forest. "Nigel look!" said Alex from behind him. She had her flashlight shining in the woods and in the woods were almost 20 pairs of eyes staring back at them. "Wolves and hyenas." whispered Nigel "Keep an eye out for any human activity they'll come back to see if they caught anything." "But won't that be hard since human eyes don't reflect light?" asked Alex this was going to be a long night. Morning was happily greeted by Nigel and Alex who spent all night fighting of wolves and hyenas trying to get a easy meal but thankfully no human sightings this night. As Alex, Jim and the rest of the team tore down came Nigel tried to get Martha on her feet. Nigel opened the portal and held out some hay for her. The food was enticing for a starving mammoth and her hunger urged her on her feet. Now the real tricky part came would Martha leave her dead friend or come back to Prehistoric Park with her living friends. In the time Martha was thinking a herd of Yakutian Horses had stumbled across the portal and wandered through with Nigel knowing. In the present they are rare and could go extinct. Martha then chose, Prehistoric Park was her choice.

In Prehistoric Park Alex and Nigel are both taking naps in their cabins. While they are snoozing Suzanne and Bob are watching the mammoths in their new home. It's a large area with a huge grassland and a small forest with a heated pond in the middle. Martha was reuniting with her herd members named Betty, Mary,and Amy. The Yakutian Horses are living in their stables in the newly named Friendly Forest, this was where animals with domesticated cousins and animals too small for their own paddock go including Scamp. The next day Bob was doing another one of Muldoon's check-ups when the portal flared to life. He ran over to see Nigel drive through and the portal closed. "Bob what happened?" Bob heard behind him. He turned around to see Alex and Suzanne running towards him. "Nigel drove through the portal." "What? without me!" yelled Alex.

160,000 years back in the past Nigel is looking for a mate for the mini-herd. "Wow." said Nigel. He was standing on a hill watching at least 10 herds of mammoths wandering around. Just then Nigel heard a grunting sound behind him. He turned around to see a rhino but this one had only one instead of two but this one was at least 2 meters (6 feet) tall. "Wow Elasmotherium, this species will soon be extinct so I must find a way to rescue this one." Nigel got the portal set up just as he heard a large trumpet behind him. He turned around and jumped to the side just as a male mammoth comes charging over the hill. The mammoth used his tusks to slam into the Elasmotherium. With a loud thud the extinct rhino landed on the ground. Thinking that the Elasmotherium wasn't a threat anymore he went on to the next "threat" the portal! The mammoth stampeded towards the portal hoping to hit it but once he touched it he ran through. Nigel walked over to his snowmobile and turned it on. He was halfway there when he turned around to see the Elasmotherium chasing a family of prehistoric humans.

"Wow Neanderthals! I've got to save them." Nigel drove over and honked his horn at the rhino getting his attention. The Elasmotherium charged after Nigel. He jumped off the snowmobile just as it went through the portal along with the Elasmotherium. "Thank you Nigel for saving us." Nigel turned around to see the troop of prehistoric humans. "Your welcome but how do you know my name and how do you speak my language?" Nigel asked the leader. "A man named Grasshopper has told us that a man will come to rescue us and taught us to speak his language and we believe that that man is you." explained the leader. "Ah would you like to come back with me?" asked Nigel. The Neanderthals agreed and walked back with him. Back at Prehistoric Park everybody is getting used to the fact that their extinct ancestors are living on a island only a few miles away. Nigel had to have a very awkward talk with Bob, Suzanne, and especially Alex. As Nigel was in his bungalow he was confronted by a few of the Neanderthals. "Nigel we would like jobs here.". Nigel agreed and they left. As supper past Hammond, Nigel, and Alex spent the rest of their day watching the mammoths get used to each other. "I expected the herd to hate the male but they seem to be really attached to him." said Alex. _"Oi Nigel come over to Triceratops Creek stat."_ said Bob over the radio. "I bet ya it has something to do with his project." Said Alex.

As the team walked over to Triceratop Creek they see that Suzanne has already gotten their. Alex was about to ask if she knew anything but she didn't have the chance because they heard a loud horn behind them. They turned around to see Bob driving a customized tractor toward them. It had tires around almost all of it and had two bamboo poles as horns. "Bob what have you done?" laughed Nigel. "I've built a solution." replied Bob as Nigel climbed on. "Open the gate!" they yelled at the same time. Suzanne and Alex opened the gates. "Boys" they said at the same time too. As the Trike Tractor drove around the paddock it didn't get much attention besides one or two glares by some male Triceratops. Just then a large thud came from behind them. They turned around to see that the young Triceratops had attacked from behind! Bob turned the tractor around and rammed into the Trike. They did this for almost 10 minutes before they decided they should back off. As they exited, the young Triceratops roared at them as a warning. Nigel jumped off as Bob drove back to the garage, "We'll have to let him win every time so he doesn't hurt himself." explained Nigel. As the sun sets behind them everybody lays down and goes to bed.

 **Next time on Prehistoric Park:**

 **Nigel goes back 120 Million years back in time to rescue the possible ancestor of most birds**

(A small creature glides across the screen)

 **And comes some big trouble**

(a long tail smashes into a tree barely missing Nigel)

 **And Prehistoric Park has the first dino eggs in 65 million years**

(a few large mounds of dirt with leaves on them)

 **All next time on Prehistoric Park**

 **Creatures saved:**

5 Wooly Mammoth (4 females 1 male)

1 Elasmotherium (Male)

15 Yakutian Horses (13 females 2 males)

A tribe of Neanderthals

* * *

Author's Note.

 **Yes I used MortalKombat's Green Stripe idea but I won't use it that much and I renamed him. That's all Thank you for reading and Good Night.**


End file.
